Astonish (move)
Astonish (Japanese: おどろかす Astonish) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Astonish inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . In Generation III only, Astonish will deal double the damage if its target had previously used . Description |An attack that may shock the foe into flinching.}} |An attack using a startling shout. It also may make the foe flinch.}} |An attack that may shock the target into flinching.}} |The user attacks the foe while shouting in a startling fashion. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 6 |9|9 8 |8 7 |7 }} 1, 6 |1, 9|1, 9 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 7 |1, 7 }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} 1, 6 |1, 9|1, 9 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 7 |1, 7}} 11 |7|7|7|7}} 8 |8}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 1, 9 |1, 9}} 9 |9|STAB='}} 16 |16}} 16 |16}} 4 |4 3 |3}} 1, 4 |1, 4 1, 3 |1, 3}} 9 |9|STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 4 |4|4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4|STAB='}} 7 |7}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} |6|STAB=|form=Unbound}} |STAB='}} By By Generation VI October 2014 Gengar XY Gengar Pokémon Center Hiroshima Gengar|STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=20 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of causing the target to flinch. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Astonish had an energy gain of 12% and a duration of 1.05 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the target with a Cringe status condition, making its actions fail.}} | }} |The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. It may also make the target flinch.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the enemy to flinch.}} |} |} In the anime mod 3}}|0|1=1|2=2}}.png|image3p=Chimecho|image4=Brycen Vanillish Astonish.png|image4p=Vanillish}} In the manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=驚嚇 '' |zh_cmn=驚嚇 / 惊吓 |da=Forbløffe |nl=Verbijstering |fi=Hämmästys |fr=Étonnement |de=Erstauner |el=Κατάπληξη |id=Terkejut |it=Sgomento |ko=놀래키기 Nollaekigi |pl=Zdumienie |pt_br=Abismar (games, TCG) Assustar (early anime) |pt_eu=Abismar Assustar Impressionar |sr=Zastrašivanje |es=Impresionar |tr=Şaşırtma |vi=Gây Sợ Hãi }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that become stronger against a Minimized target de:Erstauner es:Impresionar fr:Étonnement it:Sgomento ja:おどろかす zh:惊吓（招式）